


slowly

by jeonu (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, cupid yoon jeonghan, jeonghan wants soonyoung to Behave, jihoon doesn't know what's going on pls help him, pianist jihoon, slow burn ig ???, soonyoung just wants to love jihoon, wind nymph hoshi, yea theres fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jeonu
Summary: slowly, quietly, jihoon turns to face the noise that had come from the open window.huh,he thinks, feeling the familiar shiver of slight terror run down his skin.i thought someone was there.(wherein soonyoung is the personification of the gentle spring wind, and he takes interest in the local pianist, jihoon).
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	slowly

“no, soonyoung, you cannot confess to your crush in your true form.”

on plenty of days, yoon jeonghan considers himself to be a professional con-artist, part-time daycare teacher, full-time god of passionate and physical desire. _(yes, that’s what’s stated on his business card and all the legal files he has. jeonghan has been coined as a man of many talents by friends and colleagues alike, so ring him up if you need advice for stealing cash from a saturday date while you drop off your noisy kid by his daycare center)_. with his job as a descendant of eros and cupid and whatnot, it sometimes seems tiring—but mr. yoon finds it interesting nonetheless. 

today, though, he figures he’s none of that. not a renowned con-artist, not sweet teacher hannie, not even _mr. yoon-who-can-make-you-fall-in-love-with-his-magical-arrows._ he was all three of those for three thousand years of his life, then it was cut short to _kwon soonyoung’s babysitter_ starting today. 

he watches his companion stomp a foot down and childishly cross his arms. yeah, _totally_ a babysitter. 

“but i want to!” soonyoung whines, his form flickering from a shade of bright red to a warm patch of light, his skin almost translucent the entire time. jeonghan lets out a half-laugh, half-sigh, a sound full of exasperation. soonyoung can be bratty when he wants to. _(jeonghan finds this a bit troubling, especially when soonyoung didn’t want to wait out people’s romances and just started raining down arrows on them instead)_. normally, soonyoung isn’t like this, but jeonghan lets him go all-out toddler mode in front of him. why, he liked a little bit of drama from time to time!

soonyoung groans upon realising that jeonghan was only snickering at him. “jeonghan, i swear. let me show myself in my real form, please! human bodies are flimsy and they suck and i’m _way less handsome_ in that!”

“write me a paper defending your statement when there are literally hordes of women and men coming up my door to ask for human kwon soonyoung’s number.”

a thump. soonyoung sits himself on the plush red sofa, looking very human once again, lips in an incredibly big pout. “come on. it’s not like he cares about what i look like anyway.”

jeonghan rolls his eyes and takes a swig from his strawberry shake. “sure, but don’t come crying to me when your precious musician runs away and files a case against you after you come to him with your flaming hair and fiery skin, all golden wings and orange eyes—”

_“jeonghan!”_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

☆ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

jeonghan and soonyoung lived together in a cozy house with gigantic amounts of unnecessary trinkets that neither of them paid attention to. there were tiger ornaments everywhere (soonyoung’s), loads of books and homework and paperwork on matchmaking and how to ensure someone their perfect soulmate (mostly jeonghan’s, but he lent them all those to soonyoung so the kid could learn), hundreds of mugs that jeonghan liked to brew hot chocolate and love potions in, and blankets. there was no explanation for the four cabinets of assorted blankets, each a different color, texture, and size. the duo had an unspoken obsession over that.

the day carries on quite well, even after soonyoung’s _i-have-to-show-myself-in-my-true-form_ frenzy a while ago. 

their routine somehow goes like this: jeonghan would leave early in the morning to go to their company building—yoon inc., ran by a bunch of trained matchmakers and jeonghan’s close co-con artists—to work and put couples together and make lonely people fall in love. soonyoung would stay at home to study and practice using love arrows, sometimes hanging upside down in the acacia tree in their backyard. when he got tired of that, he’d change into his glittering wind form and be swept along with the breeze. today was no exception, so the pair did just that. 

soonyoung liked to fly out to the park and linger among the trees, where little kids would always be enjoying their time and running around, or by the entrance of the bakery, watching the baker’s son sing loudly and smile at customers with that blinding smile of his while the smell of pastries floated in the air. he’d spot jeonghan coming by (mostly to flirt with said baker’s son and buy a strawberry fruit shake) at around three o’ clock, then jeonghan would spot his presence, too, and they'd soon find themselves taking the walk home. well, not exactly home. for soonyoung, he still had one destination to go to.

they'd arrive near a four-storey building situated in a quiet street. soonyoung would get all giddy, his smile getting caught in the sunlight and making him seem all the more handsome than he is. jeonghan would either give him a sideways smile, a knowing glance, and his signature quirk of the eyebrow—sometimes all three—before leaving soonyoung at the white apartment with open windows and soothing music. things differed no less from today, so jeonghan dropped his kid off at a certain musician's door and ruffled his hair.

"be careful, stay safe, don't touch anything, and do not _ever_ reveal yourself in your real form, alright?" jeonghan drawls out. he removes his sunglasses in a manner that would make any passerby fall down at his feet.

no response came back to him, though, and jeonghan was only left with the sweet scent of the spring breeze and a slight flurry of orange and gold. _that's my boy,_ he slyly smiles, watching traces of soonyoung's form swirl into the air. he puts his sunglasses on again and walks on.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
on certain friday afternoons, lee jihoon couldn't miss the way the air would feel a little lighter and the way the breeze swept a little faster, a little warmer.

he doesn't complain. it gets hot in some parts of the spring anyway, and it gets him to open the windows of his small apartment. his housemate would constantly joke about how he needed fresh air and the _outside world smell_ , so he figured he might give the little (tall) bastard a chance. which jihoon sometimes regrets, because it's not like wonwoo's any different—constantly cooped up in his gaming room and snacking on the snacks his boyfriend mingyu made for him. _well shit, thinking of that made him feel lonely._

then again, it's not like jihoon's jealous of them. he adored the two very much, really, holding them close to his heart like one would with their little (tall) friends. but there's just something—something, he can't name it nor put a finger on it—that irks him whenever the sight of affection, hand-holding, any sort of lovey-dovey actions comes into his sight. it makes him feel...yeah. that's where jihoon's train of thought stops. he doesn't even _know_ what that sort of shit makes him feel. one thing's for sure, though: he knows that _not_ knowing how _those_ things make him feel stirs frustration in him. jihoon laughs at himself while listening to his thoughts. _nothing makes sense._

 _get a grip on yourself, ji_ his best friend would always say. so jihoon did, opening the glass doors to his balcony a little wider. seungcheol would be proud of him. the wind shifts right into the room.

it's a funny thing, he likes to think. the wind. it was often playful, messing up his hair and leaving little specks of chilliness on the tip of his nose, the curve of his cheeks. jihoon wasn't one to make connection with many things, but the wind surely had a good, clear space for itself in his heart. he liked windy days and windy nights, and today was one of them—so he automatically liked today, too.

clearing his throat and ripping his eyes away from the open doors, jihoon trudges over to his keyboard and the various musical equipment propped up on a desk. he needed to start working.

with the calm breeze dancing around his back, jihoon takes a seat and pulls out his guitar and a thick notebook. silence falls upon his tiny home as he starts to work on some things, figuring out how his composition could flow smoother and pulling out lyrics to fill in here and there. there's an occasional mumbling from the musician, a few light presses to the keyboard while he tests out some chords, and the sound of heavy scribbling as he spills out whatever he had in mind onto the sheet of paper. time passes, and jihoon doesn't notice. that's okay, though, because by the time the sky turns a bright blue and the sun is full-on blinding, he has a decent song drawn out. it's nowhere near finished, but jihoon likes it, so he closes his eyes and hums along to the tune he's made so far, fingers shifting on the guitar's fret and flying over the strings. his voice is light and soft. 

in the midst of the serenity and tranquility of singing his own song, though, jihoon's fingers are met with a searing pain—and he jolts. 

"what the fuck?" jihoon blurts out, almost yelling at the pain. it spread like fire on his shoulders, chest, arms—even reaching all the way to the tips of his fingers. he clenches his teeth and turns around, ready to hit whoever harmed him with his wooden guitar. great, now he looked like a madman going to war with a secondhand instrument as his sword. sighing, jihoon spun around to sit down again, already feeling the burn of the pain dying down. it baffled him as to how he could've possibly gotten hurt. his guitar wasn't on fire the last time he checked, and neither was any of the surfaces he'd touched. the apartment was warm, but still chilly and cold—there's no way he had magically gotten sunburnt.

 _squeak._ something goes by the open windows and doors. the pages of jihoon's notebook is ruffled, and small wisps of his bangs fly down on his forehead. the curtains fan out like the wings of a bird about to take flight. a pause, then the air stills. slowly, quietly, jihoon turns to face the noise that had come from the open window.

 _huh,_ he thinks, feeling the familiar shiver of slight terror run down his skin. _i thought someone was there._

jihoon blinks two times. then three times more. maybe he was seeing things. he put his pen down in a trance-like state, already tugging his slippers on and shutting the windows before he could burrow under the covers of his bed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

☆ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

" _JEONGHAN!_ "

a screech rattles jeonghan from head to toe, but he doesn't let it show. if he did, it only came in the form of a quiet little sigh and a _hello to you too, bastard. what have you done again?_ as his apprentice (literally) comes flying through the doors in a gush of gentle wind.

soonyoung reforms into a human body and almost sobs once he flops down on the red sofa beside jeonghan. "hannie, i almost fucking killed him. it was horrible. i'm the most stupidest, horrible, terrible, disgusting entity in the universe, how will i ever show up to him again? i'm a monster, oh no, i can't do this anymore—"

"soonyoung, calm down," says jeonghan in tiny little whispers as he strokes soonyoung's back. he tells the boy to calm down, but he's not any less panicked than him. if soonyoung managed to kill a literal mortal and even used his powers in the process, they'd have to deal with tons of shit and feel like shit all the way through. but again, jeonghan doesn't let it show. he only takes soonyoung in his arms, gently running his fingers through soonyoung's dark hair. "what happened?"

soonyoung sniffles for a bit, golden tears spilling out of his eyes. "he-he looked so small and tiny and gentle and pretty sitting there and his voice was—jeonghan, it was so beautiful! oh my gods he looked so beautiful, so i touched his—his shoulder, and it must've hurt because he jumped and yelled and ran away!"

jeonghan stared at him for a moment, mouth hung open. three beats pass. then jeonghan lets out the loudest guffaw ever known to humankind, delightfully clapping his hands and laughing at his apprentice, who only stared at him in huge amounts of confusion. 

a pout appears on soonyoung's lips. "don't laugh at me! it was the closest encounter i got with him, okay?"

jeonghan brings up a hand to his eyes and falls into soonyoung's lap. he's still laughing like what soonyoung had told him was the _funniest_ shit he's ever heard, and let's be honest, even in his three thousand years of life, jeonghan keeps finding tons of shit funny—and most of them were the shenanigans soonyoung would always pull. 

"soonie," jeonghan coughed out after three solid minutes of plain wheezing. his insides weren't on lockdown mode anymore after hearing that soonyoung didn't burn the musician to death, after all. "you do realise that what you did was essentially dumb, right?"

"...well, of course i do. and you know what? that's the problem! what if he never comes out to play his instrument thingies by the open window anymore? what if i won't be able to see him anymore?"

"hey, listen. he can't _see_ you. he doesn't know you're there. even if you show up to him again, whether it be in your human form or _flaming hair and fiery skin, all golden wings and orange eyes_ phase, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint that it was you who did that today." jeonghan consoles soonyoung. his breathing slowly evens out. "just...just watch from afar, okay? you know how it is when immortal powers come in contact with mortal bodies. be careful around your precious music man, don't touch him and just admire him from outside or whatever."

soonyoung's lips are quickly set into a deep frown. jeonghan blinks back and throws up his hands, mouth quickly throwing out a _what? i did make a point!_

"jeonghan, can't you see that that's exactly my problem? i've been watching over him for four weeks, hell, i think it's been over a _month_ —and i can see that he likes it when i'm around, too! if you could only see the way he smiles so softly and prettily whenever the wind would come by...anyways, that's not my point. what i'm trying to tell you here is that i need to get closer to him. i can't just keep _watching_. you're cupid, right? i serve you all the time, i think it's about time that you did something for me, too."

jeonghan's eyes widen. "ooookay, that's where we draw the line, buddy. you can't just ask _me_ to set you up for a date or whatever. it's hard to put one person and another together. i have many things to consider and plan out too, okay? there are conditions for everyone, regardless of who you are. once you make a request, you're yoon jeonghan's client now, and you play by the rules of my court." he narrows his eyes at soonyoung, who only stares back in curiosity and mild confusion. then jeonghan smiles lightly and crosses his arms. "even for my favorite soonyoung. sorry, honey. ask politely."

soonyoung groans. "you're the most irritating person ever, jeonghan."

"come on. make a wish, and master jeonghan will make it come true."

they both refuse to budge. soonyoung only closes his eyes and tips his head back, refusing to make eye contact with jeonghan. it's totally unfair how _he_ can wordlessly do all of jeonghan's errands, make jeonghan dump responsibilities on his back, and even make him stand in jeonghan's place on some days when the god was absent from work (even if jeonghan just left to party or find someone to hook up with), while jeonghan can't snap his fingers or work his magic just so soonyoung could finally get to know his crush a little better.

huffs of air come out of soonyoung's nose. he looks away for a bit and crosses his arms. "fine. mr. yoon, please attend to my concerns."

"ah, there we go," jeonghan claps delightedly. he gets up and studies soonyoung for a bit, already delving deep into soonyoung's mind by using his godly jeonghan powers. there was a lot to sort out, but it wasn't anything impossible. just...complicated. but not extremely difficult. "now, would you like to hear my suggestions on how to bring the two of you closer?"

it's an understatement to say that soonyoung almost tore his head off from nodding so vigorously. 

_(they end up staying awake until sunrise. it didn't matter though, immortal bodies function differently than flimsy human ones. soonyoung was filled to the brim with excitement and overriding giddiness, while jeonghan looked beyond tired from having to keep up with soonyoung's constant blabbering._

_"you know," jeonghan yawns as he sips from his tenth cup of coffee. "you actually didn't have to ask politely. i've read all the thoughts about your crush residing in the five hundred billion neurons in your mind. and i've drawn conclusions about it. as well as send a dream out to mr. lee jihoon about falling asleep in your arms."_

_soonyoung sits upright from the floor in shock. "you _what_."_

_"yeah," jeonghan shrugs lazily, eyes holding that _mischievous, mischievous_ twinkle that soonyoung absolutely hated and adored. his lips curl into a smug, triumphant smirk. "you know i can't say no to you, soonie. i just wanted to mess with you and address me with _proper_ respect for once, gods. i've lived with you for almost seven years and never once did you call me master yoon or mister yoon, the absolute disrespect—"_

__flop._ jeonghan had one of their many blankets thrown at his head. "shut up, jeonghan!" soonyoung half-cried, half-shrieked, though there's a blinding smile on his face that suggested his statement was purely playful. "you're impossible."_

_"i know, honey. you can never escape the grasp of love.")_

__

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

☆ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"hey, wonwoo."

the tiles beneath jihoon's feet were cold enough to send his body into mild shock. wonwoo's room provided great warmth, though, the heater turned up all the way that anyone standing in there could mistake it for a summer evening. how the floor didn't soak up the heat was a mystery to jihoon, and a big frustration too. 

a hum pulls jihoon out of his _the floor is so fucking cold and i wish i put my slippers on, god i hate it here_ monologue. wonwoo rolls around in his bed and turns on the lamp on his bedside table. 

"hey," he groggily croaks out. wonwoo and jihoon were both accustomed to taking long naps in the afternoon and waking up at around eight or nine in the evening to eat, so seeing wonwoo sigh like it's six in the morning did not seem out of place at all. "you good?"

"yeah." jihoon says. as awkward as it may seem, their conversations regularly sounded like this. it was simply the way they rolled. "i have something to tell you. let's talk about it over dinner?"

"i had dinner at mingyu's already," wonwoo replies. he's putting his glasses on. "doesn't mean i'm passing up the chance to eat again, though."

"great." jihoon smiles. he follows wonwoo out of his room. sometimes he really loved that guy, he's real cool.  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
jihoon and wonwoo didn't have much food in their cabinets. there were lots of ramyeon packs and chips, sure, but that was about it. neither of them ever complained about it because _good food is good food, alright?_

that's why the sight of wonwoo suddenly pulling out a bunch of ingredients to make pasta mildly surprised and pleased jihoon. wonwoo worked his way calmly, already placing the ingredients into pans and bowls like he's been doing this for ages. jihoon slowly places down the cup noodles he had in hand and resorted to watching by the dining table in awe.

"mingyu taught me how," wonwoo explained, almost as if he could read his mind. jihoon pretends to ignore the deflating noise of his heart as his roommate continuously mentioned tales of him and his boyfriend. "he bought the ingredients too, and kinda showed me some secrets and tips he learned from school. it was fun. very cute, would do it again."

jihoon snorts, but it's more out of interest and fondness than...anything else, really. "you sound so whipped, wonwoo. you _are_ whipped. glad to know you're enjoying your time with gyu."

"yeah," wonwoo smiles. they wait for the pasta to cook, and the smell only makes the sounds from jihoon's stomach become louder. not only him, actually. wonwoo's stomach was rumbling too, despite him having eaten three bowls of jjajangmyeon over at mingyu's place. sometimes their appetites were impressive.

the pasta is cooked before they know it, and wonwoo cleanly pours the sauce over the noodles and cleanly served it on a big plate. jihoon brings over bowls and utensils so they could eat, even cracking open a can of sprite for wonwoo and a bottle of cola for himself. without another word, they seat themselves on the chair and savor the pasta's taste. needless to say, it was very good, and the taste of tomatoes and fresh herbs lingered on their tongues. jihoon would have to give a medal to mingyu one day (and all the chefs who make good pasta out there, really) for passing this recipe to wonwoo.

"so," wonwoo starts, scraping his bowl clean. they're probably the first two people to eat spaghetti in steel bowls. "what did you want to talk about?"

 _ah._ right. that dreaded thing that had pulled jihoon out of his afternoon nap and made his heart squeeze so painfully the whole time. 

"i, uh," mumbles jihoon, nervously fiddling with his empty cola bottle. "well, i had a dream."

wonwoo raises an eyebrow. "was it a scary one? dude, i told you to lay off the horror movies—"

"no, it wasn't a scary one." jihoon countered. wonwoo's shoulders visibly relaxed, and the thought of wonwoo caring for him put some kind of warmth around jihoon's tiny heart. he cleared his throat and continued . "and, um, the dream was kinda weird. i-i was in this kind of place? it was a meadow. i think. there was a lot of grass and a bunch of flowers. and it felt so real. i swear, i could feel the wind against my skin."

wonwoo loudly sips from his sprite can. "sounds very relaxing."

" _no,_ dude." jihoon counters again. wonwoo throws a concerned glance at him. "i mean, yes, i have to admit that it was...but uh, it was kinda weird. someone was, uh, hugging me. like straight on cuddling me. in the middle of that meadow. and there was a fucking sunset in front of us. it was seriously like a scene from a cheesy romance novel."

"hm," wonwoo hums through his can, peering at jihoon through his round glasses. "sounds like your future boy. or girl, who knows."

"jeon."

"lee," his roommate retorts. a couple seconds of silence pass before wonwoo notices the slight red forming on jihoon's cheeks. "oh? you're blushing. you liked it, didn't you?"

"no!" jihoon shrieks quickly, almost _too_ quickly, nearly lodging his fork at wonwoo. but even jihoon knew in himself that he _did_ enjoy the dream. he woke up so well and didn't have a searing headache for once, and the comforting air in his room felt like a warm hug. jihoon reddens even more. "please. i'd rather live with fifteen cats than have someone hold my hand."

a snort, then a snicker. wonwoo downs the last of his sprite. "okay, mr. hopeless romantic."

"jeon, for the last time. i am _not_ a hopeless romanti—"

"says the guy who sings and composes nothing but love songs."

jihoon really does lodge his fork at wonwoo this time. he doesn't tell him about the mildly terrifying and mysterious burn he got earlier.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
"hey," wonwoo comes shuffling into jihoon's room a few hours later. jihoon rolls to face him, eyes squinting up at his roommate. wonwoo offers him a simple smile. "you know, if you wanna hug or something, you could always just tell me."

"why would i do that?" jihoon questions, but he's already pulling wonwoo beside him and burying his face into his friend's shoulder. "you have someone else." 

wonwoo snorts. "yeah, but that doesn't mean i don't get to be a decent friend and provide you some good hugs. i'm a great hugger, okay?" 

the way jihoon could almost melt in wonwoo's arms could justify that. "yeah, alright." 

they hug each other like that for a moment. sometimes, jihoon wishes he'd have someone of his own to cuddle, too. and to write love songs to and sing ballads to. he can't just keep on showing them to wonwoo or seungcheol and dedicate it to people whom he doesn't even _feel_ that way for.

again, wonwoo is what breaks jihoon away from his thoughts. he's speaking again this time, thorough and quiet and slow. slightly cautious, even, if jihoon dared to listen even further.

"did you see anyone in your dream?" wonwoo asked. "was there a face, a voice...someone you recognise?"

jihoon pondered on that for a moment. "no," he replies upon replaying the dream burned into his head. "but there _was_ a face. i just don't know who."

wonwoo yawns slightly. "tell me about them."

and then jihoon is launched into a ramble about the unknown person who had held him in an eternal paradise. 

"it was a man," jihoon figured, shyly expressing this to wonwoo as he listened intently to jihoon. "and he had a really warm touch. like the sunlight in the morning once you'd wake up, you know? the kind of light that touches your skin around seven a.m. or so. and he had a soft, gentle voice, like...something like the wind. or the rain."

"that sounds really interesting. and comforting, to say the least," wonwoo stated. jihoon's happy to hear that from him.

jihoon continued on, and he could feel his heart soar whenever he wanders back to the warmth of the man's mellow embrace, the slow thrumming of his heart, and his lofty, almost floating, shining dark hair. there was something about the man that was so comforting and so oddly familiar. it's a feeling—like the many others stirring up a storm in his heart—that he couldn't put a finger on.

"hm. that's nice to hear. i'm happy for you." wonwoo says quietly. in the darkness, he pats jihoon's head. "one day, hoon. you'll find him too."

"yeah." jihoon mumbles. his eyelids are getting heavy. "one day."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

☆ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how pasta or cooking works . very sorry
> 
> this makes no sense (when have i ever written something that did) but i hope u enjoyed!! thank you for reading, i'll update the following chapters when i can. :)
> 
>  **EDIT december 11, 2020:** hello, author (jeonu) here. i've decided that i will no longer continue this fic, as its underdeveloped plot kinda got tiring for me to keep up with. i will be incorporating this plot into a new fic, though, so i might be writing that one soon :)


End file.
